


Gray

by aeeris



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Comatose, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, M/M, akira is losing his mind, i don't know if this is correct but, poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeeris/pseuds/aeeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing he could compare this life, it’d be a color that isn’t white nor black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote. I’m not that good with English, but I try. This is more like practice for me and a way to get rid of everything this game made me feel.

Akira keeps wondering when Shiki will wake up again. Or if he will wake up at all.

( _He will_ , he tries to convince himself.)

Sometimes, he would stare at the raven’s face for long minutes that feel like ages. In silence, he would reach for his face with his left hand, letting it hang in there for no more than four seconds. Sometimes, at most three times a year, he may cry, not too much, just shed two or three tears. He’s never really cried before.

He would make breakfast, talk to Shiki about everything and nothing at the same time; he would even sit in front of him and start feeding him, smiling at him. He likes to think that the other can still see him, can still hear him calling his name.

 (Shiki isn’t completely lost.)

And maybe, just maybe, he would embrace him to sleep, chanting like a madman _he’ll be okay, you’ll see_. Dreams about living a normal and happy life with him, away from all disgrace.

But in the end, the only thing he sees in the morning is an unmoving Shiki, whose heart has been shattered into many little pieces too long ago, long before they met.

Akira likes to think he’s not beyond repair. _Wake up, wake up wakeupwakeuppleasejust-_

So he keeps going, taking the other’s hand between his own, and smiling every time he has to kill someone for Shiki’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone leaves some feedback, I’d like to know what you think!


End file.
